It is well known in the field to provide apparatus for hanging belts an the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,817 issued to O'Brien is conventional arrangement. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,554 issued to Caroselli, et al. for hanging scarves is an example providing a particular apparatus for hanging accessories without compression.